It is well known in the art to correct the unbalance of a rotating part by means of a balance weight which is secured to the part by any appropriate means.
In a low-pressure turbine of a turbojet, constituted by rotary disks carrying blades and secured to one another by annular flanges, balance weights are secured to an upstream annular flange of the upstream disk and/or to a downstream annular flange of the downstream disk, by means of bolts.
That fastening technique requires there to be sufficient empty space between the upstream annular flange and the upstream disk in order to pass a tool for tightening nuts onto the bolts. That leads to extra size in the axial direction upstream from the turbine that cannot be reduced, and that makes it difficult to put a distributor nozzle into place.